


他可婚配

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 2





	他可婚配

01

世间只相信男女婚配。

被宠坏了的王家小少爷讨厌这样的偏信。于是在弱冠的那天，王家小少爷兴冲冲地找人做了一件婚服，自己钻进了轿子里招招摇摇地被人抬到了张家。

张九龄坐在屋子里喝茶，听见门口看门的小厮前来禀报，惊得连茶盏差点都没拿好。茶水烫到了嘴巴，张九龄擦了擦嘴说他知道了。

王九龙的套路，他是越来越摸不清楚了。前些日子还抓着他的衣领说一点都不喜欢他，现在倒是自己送上门来，还穿上了婚服。

管家被吓得不轻，王家可是不敢得罪的家族，谁都想靠着王家走点发财的路子。

“少爷，这可怎么办？”安顿完王九龙的管家撩着帘子走进来，“这王家小少爷，咱要不要给他送回去？”

“该怎么办就怎么办。”张九龄翻了一页书，揉了揉自己隐隐作痛的太阳穴，“对了，你把他安置到哪里去了？”

“东边厢房，但是他说他应该住进您的屋子里。”

.........

他倒是还挑挑拣拣的。

02

张九龄到东厢房的门口，还没进去，抬着头就看见王九龙扒着窗柩正准备从窗户口里跳下来。虽然墙壁不高，跳下来始终不是闹着玩的。张九龄双手环胸看着撩起衣摆想跳不敢跳的王九龙，无奈地笑了。

“少爷，我说你是跳还是不跳啊？”

王九龙循声看向张九龄，又看了看自己，突然有些不好意思：“我是想搬到你那屋去住，可是他们不让。”

“跳下来吧。”张九龄走上前，张开双臂，“我接着你。”

王家世代经商，一点一点干起来的家业足够王九龙败一辈子。随便做的婚服都是上好的绫罗绸缎，金线滚过的花边，一针一线都出自能工巧匠的手。王九龙就这么扑进张九龄怀里的时候，张九龄心里想的是，这婚服身上的夜明珠刮得人真疼。

袅袅的香味钻进张九龄的鼻子里，王九龙勾着张九龄的脖子，害羞得把脸埋进张九龄的肩膀里，又侧过身亲了亲张九龄的耳朵。

“九龄，我可以婚配了。”

“哦，所以，这和我有什么关系呢？”

张九龄总是这样，给了王九龙一点甜头之后转身就翻脸不认人。刚刚在下面接着王九龙跳下来的那种温柔不知道被张九龄丢到哪里去了，天真的小少爷听见这句话立刻低下了头，撇着嘴不乐意。

为了能够和张九龄在一起，他可是违背了世间约定俗成已经根深蒂固的想法，才走到张九龄面前的。如果张九龄要是再说一句把王九龙送回家的话，王九龙真的会咬着唇当场哭给张九龄看。

但是张九龄没有说，他把王九龙低下来的头抬起来，一个吻堵住了王九龙的唇。红色的衣摆甩到了门槛上，王九龙白皙的双手紧紧扣着有了些年头的门框，把门晃得吱呀响。

03

要不说王家小少爷没出息呢，被喜欢的人亲了几次，又好吃好喝地伺候着，就乐不思蜀了。王家的小厮来了好多趟，要小少爷跟着他们回去，只是王九龙吐着葡萄皮连看都没看小厮一眼。

“我不回去。”王九龙重新剥了颗葡萄，喂进自己嘴里，“你和我爹说，我在这里过得很好。”

可是再好也不是家啊，更何况王九龙一身婚服钻进轿子里擅自把自己抬进张家，这件事大街小巷都传遍了。王家是要脸面的人，又舍不得责罚王九龙，只好一遍又一遍地哄着，最后也没有法子，只好来请张九龄。

张九龄没想过和王家的人见面是因为王九龙，他落了座，让人给换了一壶好茶，还没说话，王家的人就皱着眉头看着张九龄。

“张少爷和我们家少爷，可有过亲近？”

.........

“我们家少爷年纪小，不懂得什么人情世故，也容易上当受骗。在家的时候老爷就宠着，在这里也给您添了不少的麻烦吧。”

兜兜转转的委婉语气张九龄听了就忘，好不容易等王家的人说完，期盼着张九龄能做出什么反应来，劝王九龙回家。张九龄只是喝了一口茶看着来人，勾了唇淡淡地笑着。

“嗯，所以您想说的是什么？”

“请您，劝一劝我们家少爷，让他回来吧。我们老爷说了，您以后要是有困难，有我们给您撑腰。”

04

张九龄路过花园的时候，王九龙正在和人捉迷藏。眼睛被蒙着的王九龙到处乱摸，抓到个东西就开心地大叫，嚷嚷着要把布扯下来看看他抓到了谁。

王九龙看到张九龄那张似笑非笑的脸，立刻收起了笑容，站直了身子扣着手看着张九龄。

“捉迷藏好玩吗？”

点了点头，又摇了摇头。点头是因为没有了张九龄，捉迷藏就是王九龙的消遣，很好玩。摇头是因为，王九龙还是最想和张九龄一起玩。

看着王九龙藏不住笑的眼睛，张九龄上手拍了拍王九龙的脸，勾了勾他的下巴。只要一个动作，王九龙就跟着张九龄走了，把那些小丫鬟和下人留在原地，王九龙拽着张九龄的袖子去摸张九龄的手。

“今天，你家来人了。”

进了书房的张九龄抽了一本书过来，看着听到消息愣在原地的王九龙，笑了笑。

“天天派人过来，他们是不是就是想让我回去？”王九龙把张九龄的书夺过来，垫在桌子下枕着，“九龄，你也想让我回去吗？”

“饿不饿？”张九龄招呼着外面的人送些点心过来，他随意挑了一块酥饼送到了王九龙的嘴边。

那是王九龙平时最爱吃的点心，可是王九龙不想吃，他没心情吃。如果连张九龄都要把他送回去，那他要怎么办。

椅子被拉开，张九龄看着欺身过来的王九龙，张开了手臂给他空出了个位置。两条腿跨坐在张九龄的腿上，王九龙睁着他漂亮的眼睛，仔细盯着张九龄看。

“九龄，我们洞房花烛好不好？”

“不好。”

05

为什么不碰王九龙，张九龄心里有自己的一杆秤。王家家大业大，换了二一个人肯定趁虚而入找着机会去攀上高枝。

张九龄不愿意，不想因为王九龙的关系走这个捷径。他脾气犟，认为他和王九龙的事情就该和王九龙两个人解决，不用牵扯到王家。

他对王九龙多少有些欢喜，年少的时候和王九龙有过几次交集，可是那时候王九龙还小，未到弱冠。再次看到王九龙的时候，王九龙已经成为了一个嚷嚷着要嫁给张九龄的俊俏男子。

换了谁都忍不住的，更何况是王九龙主动。

衣衫轻摆，王九龙王九龙的腿就这样露在张九龄的面前。里面没有穿，若隐若现的是张九龄没有想过的部位。曾经王九龙赖着他要和他一床上睡觉，身体紧紧相贴的时候张九龄感受过那东西。

张九龄知道王九龙的可爱之处。他伸出手来摸了一把，果然后面湿漉漉的。张九龄的手就在洞口打转，就已经能够感觉到那里面的紧致。

“哥哥，九龄哥哥。”

这不是王九龙第一次勾引张九龄，自打王家派人来要王九龙回去，他就开始了勾引。他想要张九龄喜欢他，和他成亲，和他在一起。

可是张九龄总是不咸不淡的，对他可有可无，做过最多的事情就是亲吻。王九龙还记得他把舌头伸进张九龄的嘴里，追着他的舌头的感觉，他无比欢喜，沉浸在情欲里睁开眼睛看到的却是张九龄的目色深沉。

“你不喜欢我。”

“不，我喜欢你。”

就是因为喜欢，所以才在每一次勾引的时候都忍住汇集在身下的欲望。白皙的腿根连肉都是嫩的，一掐都能掐出印子来，不知道以后会便宜了谁家姑娘。

就是这样的王家小少爷，此刻勾着张九龄的脖子，一点一点地舔着张九龄的嘴角。不算有经验青涩的吻让张九龄转过头来，捏住了王九龙的下巴。

“你为什么是王家少爷呢？”

迫切着想要亲密的王九龙用他那双好看的眼睛看着张九龄。又一次失败了，张九龄就是不碰他。为什么张九龄就是不喜欢他，是在怪他不请自来，钻进花轿里耽误张九龄娶如花美眷吗？

哪怕是王家少爷这样的身份，都让他看不上吗？

王九龙低下了头，把放在张九龄身上的手放下来。他把衣服拢好，拉开了距离不再看张九龄。

“我要回家，我不想在这里了。”

“回家干嘛？”

“娶媳妇，你不要我，我就去娶别人。你不和我睡觉，我就去找别人......”王九龙的话还没说完，就被张九龄拉了回去。张九龄是生气了，王九龙看到了张九龄皱紧的眉头和隐隐散发的怒气。

“你花轿都坐进去了，到我家来，现在要反悔？”

帐子被张九龄抬手放了下来，轻纱散落的那一刻，张九龄看到王九龙眼中闪过一丝紧张的神色。这算是他们第一次洞房花烛，他知道王九龙紧张。

“别害怕，楠楠。”

“我喜欢你的。”

06

不管是王家怎么来要人，张九龄都拒绝了。王家给出的条件一次比一次诱惑，可是都不能打动张九龄。管家看着那流水的银子进了张府又出去，心里也只是叹了一口气。

管家也想劝过张九龄，可是张九龄摇头。和王家合作是多么好的机会啊，因为张九龄一句话就给否了。

他家少爷是被花轿抬进来的，算是明媒正娶，为什么要把人给送回去？

可那王家小少爷是男的啊，将来您就不成亲，不娶妻室了吗？王家小少爷胡闹，怎么张九龄也跟着就闹起来了呢。

张九龄把这些话听进耳朵里，把书翻开一页，抬起头看着管家：“你去回了王家人，就说人我扣了，没打算还。王家的生意往来我不稀罕。”

“我就要人，其他的我不要。”

读书完毕张九龄从书房里出来，路过花园的时候张九龄还能看到王九龙和一群小丫鬟在玩捉迷藏。他笑着走过去，把王九龙拉到自己的身边，按着王九龙的身子亲上去。

隔着一层纱王九龙依旧能感觉到张九龄唇瓣的柔软。

“一起玩吗？”王九龙把张九龄手里的轻纱拿过来，“我实在没得玩了，就这个有意思。”

“可以玩啊，但是我想玩点别的。”张九龄笑着看向王九龙。

蒙不蒙眼，他都能够接受。

Fin


End file.
